The present invention relates to an anti-theft tag or label of the type that is attached to a product and includes a thin electronic device laminated between outer sheets of the tag. The tag or label may be printed on one or both sides with graphics and/or variable product information, such as price, inventory number, etc., some of which may be represented by a bar code. Various electronic devices are known which can be laminated into a tag or label to assist in preventing theft. Such electronic devices are generally printed circuit devices that transmit and/or receive a signal for setting of an alarm when in proximity of a compatible detector. Alternatively or in addition, the electronic device may include electronic memory that contains product information that can be encoded into a signal used to identify the product when the signal is decoded by an appropriate decoding receiver. Such electronic devices, which will be collectively referred to herein as "electronic protection devices," are commercially available and do not, per se, comprise the present invention. They have the common characteristic that they comprise a thin, flat, flexible electronic device having a thickness which is a small fraction of an inch. It is desirable to laminate such a device between the outer sheets of the tag in a manner that is relatively undetectable to the casual observer.
A problem in this regard has arisen in that although the known electronic protection devices are relatively thin, the edge at the perimeter of the device presents a step relative to the sheets laminated on both sides of the device. This step becomes noticeable as a wrinkle in the outer sheets of the tag, which sheets are laminated together with the electronic protection device sandwiched in between. Not only does this give away the presence of the electronic protection device that is laminated into the tag, but it additionally presents problems for legible printing of the variable information on the tag. Further, if the wrinkle is in the area where bar code information is printed, the bar code may be rendered unreadable or readable with error.
Another similar problem may occur in the case of thin, flat, flexible electronic devices which incorporate a relatively bulky component. Such as component can create a bulging area, and a resulting wrinkle in the other sheets of a tag incorporating such a device.